FrostiWon
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: Cross: Series of drabbles about the pairing RonWeasley/Loki. it's Slash, mpreg and others...
1. Drabble 1 - Apparation

**Summary: **After Ron fights with Harry and Hermione because of the locket, he apparated away, but because he was so angry he apparated himself wrong, ending up in another planet… what now?

**Spoilers: **if you haven't read the books or watched the movies, go read and watch them!

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Pairing/s: **Loki/RW

**Warnings: **slash, lemon, mention of war, mention of torture, drabble, crossover

**Nr words: **886

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**FrostiWon**

Being the best friend of one Harry Potter always made him stand up, but what Ron didn't expect was that when he materializes after a fight with Harry and Hermione he would do it wrong. You see, Ron Weasley was never very good with apparition, and now he found himself in god knows where…

Ron looked around, he was fucking magically exhausted and now he wasn't even at burrow to go to bed and rest.

"Who are you?"

Ron tensed and turned around. A dark haired man with blue eyes and green robes was in front of him.

"Ron."

The wizard frowned and started walking around Ron who felt like a fish out of water.

"Do I know you, Ronald?"

Ron shook his head, magically exhausted and most likely in the dark side den. Next time he should have stayed with Harry. If he'll manage to return that is.

The man looked at him with a cold look and a look of importance. Like many purebloods…

"What are you doing on Asgard, Ronald?"

Asgard?

Ron kept his cold look, which helped the fact that he had felt too angry when he left to keep his emotions in control.

He was in Asgard? The demigods' kingdom? Hermione was so going to kick his ass when she'll find out.

Ron was facing a demigod and instead of groveling he was… defying him? He was so dead.

'Sorry Harry, whatever I said, I didn't mean it.' Ron thought.

There was a silence and then the demigod spoke again.

"Are you hurt?"

Ron looked to his injured arm from the sprinting and nodded. The demigod approached and looked at Ron's arm and then pulled him, walking away.

Ron didn't have the strength to fight so he followed the demigod whom took him to a castle. A white haired man was by the door of the castle looking at dark haired, green dressed demigod with an admired look.

"Loki, who is your friend?"

"This is Ronald, father. He seems to be lost and hurt."

The old man, turned his eyes to Ron who swallowed. He was so screwed. The man, with the black flap to cover one of his eyes, smiled and welcomed Ron into their house, bringing him to a nice woman who tended Ron's needs.

**–FW–**

Ron looked at Loki, the demigod of mischief, that tended to follow him around. It was quite comforting to know that someone cared. To have someone there, but Ron couldn't help but wonder how his friends were without him. Had they found another horcrux? Had they managed to destroy one?

"You're not a demigod." The demigod commented and Ron shook his head. "But you have magic as well as me. I saw you appearing before me on the day you appeared in Asgard. What are you?"

There was a silence as Ron looked out the precipice.

"Wizard. From earth." Ron mumbled after a while. Merlin how he missed his friends.

"Earth…" Ron could clearly hear the sneer.

Ron turned and glared to the demigod who thought himself better than him.

"Don't worry when I'll manage I'll return to my planet to help my friends win the war and you won't see me ever again."

Ron saw the man's eyes narrow and he gulped. Merlin now he enlarged a demigod when his own magic was still not working. A hand grabbed Ron's wrist and he was pulled to chest and his chin was picked and pulled up. And Ron thought he was tall…

Loki sneered at him.

"You said war?"

Ron nodded numbly, not understanding what was wrong with the demigod when suddenly lips descended on his.

Ron felt like in heaven, he was lowered down on the floor and the cold feel of having Loki's flesh against his made him feel so good. Every touch on his skin made him go crazy and feel like in flame. _[small lemon on AO3]_

Ron cried.

**–FW–**

Ron hated himself for returning to Earth and England. But if he hadn't Harry would have died in the freezing lake. Ron knew it was for the best. He was a wizard, the other was a demigod who probably took pity on him…

Ron looked at Hermione as he saw her scarred arm after that bitch tortured her. Once he would have want Hermione for his lover. But now she wouldn't be enough. She would never be enough ever again.

**–FW–**

They entered Hogwarts and were ready for battle. The trio traded looks, how would they fight a whole army of death eaters with a few students?

Ron sighed looking at the sky as he waited for battle. Wishing Loki was there…

"What the…?" someone screamed.

Ron looked to the clash only to see Loki in the middle of the Great Hall with his brother Thor and an whole army.

Ron eyes widen, as Loki sent him a cocky look.

"Did you really expect for me to let you fight on your own?"

A grin widened on Ron's face and he run to Loki hugging him. Ron didn't see, but Thor sent his brother a raised eyebrow with a smirk in place, as Loki hugged Ron awkwardly and avoided the others demigods glances.

**The End**

* * *

a little drabble i wrote after i misspelled Frostiron for Frostiwon  
for nes_sly for the wonderfull typo, :P


	2. Drabble 2 - Bathroom Accident

**Summary: **Ron was always told about the Demigod Loki, and how the man would never interest himself about him. After the war Ron found himself having a visitor from someone who got an unusual interest on him, saying that the two were alike…

**Spoilers: **if you haven't read the books or watched the movies, go read and watch them!

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Pairing/s: **pastHG/RW, Loki/RW

**Warnings: **slash, lemon, mention of war, mention of death, mpreg, drabble, crossover

**Nr words: **627

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Bathroom Accident**

When Ron was little he was always told that Loki, the God of Mischief, was most likely watching over his twin brothers. As he grew up and the two continued their troublemaking, he was sure this was most likely true.

When Fred died a part of Ron was happy, maybe the demigod wouldn't be looking at his brothers anymore. Maybe he would be noticed. It had only lasted a second until he realized his brother was dead.

Starting to work on the joke shop had been like entering a new world. As if entering would be entering unknown land. Ron could have sworn when he entered that he had felt something falling on his shoulders, as if a heavy duty.

**–FW–**

Ron entered the bathroom and looked to his face in the mirror. He was going crazy he was sure of it. Even Hermione had started to feel his difference and had moved away, leaving him.

Ron closed his eyes letting his forehead fall on the mirror. He couldn't say that he still loved Hermione. He missed her, true. But he didn't love her anymore… Not in that way.

"So much sadness…" Ron opened his eyes and turned around picking his wand. But found nothing.

"So much self pity…"

Ron turned around but still didn't found anything. A breath appeared on his ear.

"So much me…"

Ron looked at the mirror and saw a dark haired man with blue eyes looking back. Ron eyes widen and before he could think he was turned around and kissed. He may not be able to see him, but he could feel him. And Merlin could he kiss!  
Ron pointed his wand around and all the walls turned into mirrors. Looking into the mirrors he saw the man in green robes smirk cheekily at him though the mirror.  
Ron was thrown into one of the mirrors, facing it and the man's hands appeared under Ron clothes making him gasp with his hands on the mirror. Not quite believing what he was doing.

_[lemon on AO3]_

"You're just like me, Ronald Weasley. You're jealous of your older brothers. You're overshadowed by your hero friend. And are you ever wanted was glory."

Ron wanted to negate. He wanted to say that he didn't feel that anymore. But it would be a lie and this person knew it.

"We're one and the same Ronald. You and me…"

_[lemon on AO3]_

The feeling was overwhelming and everything else blacked out from his mind. It was way too good.

_[lemon on AO3]_

After that the man disappeared and Ron fell on his knees looking at his neck where the proof was of what had just happening wasn't his mind playing games on him.

**–FW–**

"You're acting odd, Ron." Ron heard his best friend comment. "Is there something going on?"

Ron merely shrugged.

"There's nothing going on, Harry." He said with a smile in place and looked out the window, putting a hand on his belly.

**–FW–**

Ron entered his mirrored bathroom and at once Loki appeared next to him, hugging him from behind, with his hands on Ron's belly where their child was.  
People kept asking who the father was, Ron merely grinned and answered Loki. Everyone always thought he was joking.

**The End**


End file.
